


What Happens to Werewolves in Heat

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes into heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens to Werewolves in Heat

Peter wakes up cover in a slick coat of sweat. Kicking the covers off he rolls over onto his stomach groaning. It was that time again once a year for a week werewolves went into heat Which for Peter meant a week he wasn't allowed to leave the house. Peter sat up running his hand through his damp hair . He stepped into the kitchen on the table was a note form his mother . the usually she went over to his aunts for the week , there's food in the fridge , remember don't go outside was written in big print at the bottom of the page. Peter sighed grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to his room.He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked down at the tent in his pants . He unzipped kicked his pants off and rolled over on to his back. Palming him self slowly at first before he got into quick stokes . Arching his back up to get a better grip " fuck" Peter moaned . Usually during this time Peter could only get off thinking about the most weirdest fantasies , Things he had never thought about before . So when his phone beeped and Roman's name popped on the screen he was not in the right mind to think properly . So he answered it. "sup, gyp" Roman said Peter tried to say something like hey but it came out strangled against the moan escaping him. " are you alright?" Roman asked clearly not sure what was going on , on Peter's side of the phone. That's when one of the strange fantasies snuck in . What if Roman was here watching him . Which quickly turned into Roman fucking him. He held the phone with his shoulder and slid his other hand down his back. Putting his index finger in the tight hole. "Fuck, Roman" He moaned " Are you jerking yourself , Pup?" Roman's voice came out deeper this time. "i.. need.." Peter gasped as he put in anther finger  
"what do you need ,pup?" he asked." I need.. you to fuck me" . "Sheeeeit" Roman moaned the sound of his zipper being undo on the other side. "Please Roman .. I need you" Peter moaned out." I didn't know you were into this type of thing" Roman's voice muffled . "I'm not , its you, Its always been you, you do this to me, your tight pants and your lips... Fuck Roman.. I need your cock inside me now" Peter groan. "Sheeeit..I'll be right over" 

Peter flipped over and putting his ass on display. Not 10 minutes later Roman came in , by this time Peter had four fingers in. "Sheeeit peter" Roman undid his pants and toke off his shirt throwing them a crossed the room." I forgot the condom " Roman said "Fuck the condom! ..fuck me..fuck me" Peter ordered  
Roman lined up his cock and slowly pushed in holding Peter's squirming hips still. Peter moaned loudly before shoving his face in a pillow to muffle it.Roman pulled almost all the way before slamming back into him hard and doing this again and again ,faster and faster. Till Peter exploded cum all over the bed with Roman following shortly after filling him up completely before pulling out and lying next to Peter.Roman pushed Peter's hair out of his face. He was covered in sweat , his pupils huge and his eyes half lidded. Roman lean forward hesitated for a second before touching his lips softly to Peters. Peter put his hand be hide Roman's head threading his fingers through his hair ,pulling him closer. Kissing him roughly wrapping his legs around Roman's hips so that their Junk rubbed together. "I'm going to need you here all week"


End file.
